Play School confused
by Chopstick Legend
Summary: Two of the most unlikly HP characters have found their way into an ABC kids program. Fun unfolds.


PLAY SCHOOL: HARRY POTTER STYLE There's a Bear in there, and a chair as well. There are people with games, and stories to tell. Open wide; come inside, It's PLAY SCHOOL.  
  
Two figures are sitting at a table painting  
  
Voldemort: Hello I'm Voldemort Snape: and I'm Snape. We are painting pictures today. A little more red here and now we'll fold it over. (Puts red paint onto paper and folds paper over. Starts rubbing paper) Rub, rub, rub. Give it a good rub and.(Unfolds paper looking delighted) Unfold it and we have a butterfly. Flap! Flap! I'll just hang it back here to dry. Snape gets up and pegs painting to string line. While he is doing this Voldemort speaks. Voldemort: I'm using blue paint today. A little bit here. A dab over there. Fold it over and rub the paint around (Folds paper and rubs paint before opening the paper with a look of joy.) Unfold it and we have a pretty blue butterfly. Oh! There is another butterfly over there. Camera change so we see Snape standing in large carpeted area holding his hands with thumbs interlaced. He is moving them up and down so that they look like they are a butterfly flying. Snape: Swoosh! Swoosh! A flying butterfly. Swoosh! Swoosh! Starts singing: Fly little butterfly! Fly little butterfly! Fly! Fly! Fly little butterfly! Fly little butterfly! Fly little butterfly! Fly! Fly! Fly! Snape: Now for another animal. How about a fish? Can you pretend to be a fish swimming?  
  
Repeats song using fish swimming instead of butterfly's flying  
  
Snape: Now it's time for the story but what do we do before the story? Tick Tock! Tick Tock! We look at the clock.  
  
Camera changes so we see the face of the clock with Snape's voice over the top  
  
Snape: What time is it? Well the long hand is pointing straight up so it's something o'clock and the short hand is pointing to the 4 so it's 4 o'clock on the flower clock. Let's see what's underneath. Camera lowers so we can see a strange array of things under the clock. Snape: Well there is an umbrella and a key. Oh and look a monkey and a yellow hat. Snape's voice trails out and camera view changes so we see Voldemort sitting in a chair holding a child's picture book. Voldemort: Today's story is called Madeline's birthday  
  
Voldemort reads book  
  
Voldemort: and that's the end of the story. Did you see the monkey? He was a naughty monkey wasn't he? Snape's voice in the distance: Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! (Sound monkey's make) Voldemort looking surprised: There is another monkey over there Camera changes to show Snape in a large carpeted area with his knee's bent pretending to be a monkey. Snape: Ooh!! Ooh! Ooh! I'm a monkey. Come on pretend to be a monkey too. (Starts singing) Monkey see Monkey do Monkey Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh. Monkey do Monkey see Monkey hee hee hee hee hee. (Voldemort enters making a noise like a monkey) Another monkey lets sing the song again. Voldemort and Snape start singing the above song again. Snape monkeys off leaving Voldemort Voldemort: There is a monkey on the calendar this week (Moves over to stand next to a board covered in pictures of animals) I wonder what the name of today is? Lets have a look. Is it under the monkey? (Lifts up picture of monkey) No. Is it under the unicorn? (Lifts up picture of unicorn) No. Is it under the niffler? (Lifts up picture of niffler) Yes. It's Wednesday on the animal calendar. Camera changes to show Snape sitting at table in front of an oven with a plate of cheese cubes and toothpicks in front of him. Snape: I'm going to make some different animals now using these cheese cubes and tooth picks. (Puts some toothpicks and cheese cubs together) What animal do you think this is? Woof! Woof! That's right it's a dog. Lets make something else now (Repeats this four times till he has four cheese animals sitting in front of him) Snape: We are going to see some more animals now. Through the windows. Which window today? (Camera changes to show three windows) I think the round one today. (Camera changes to show a picture of a large man surrounded by lots of animals in cages and a black cat sitting on his head. Man walks from cage to cage showing each animal in turn as Snape speaks over the top) Snape: This is Rebeus Hagrid who is a carer for magical creatures and his cat Smoky. Look it's a niffler! See it's silky fur? Isn't the cute! It's having something to eat. Oh wow! Look it's a unicorn foal! Unicorns start that pretty golden brown colour and change to white as they grow older. And that is a flobberworm. Look at how slimy it's skin is. (Picture fades away to show Voldemort on hands and knees pretending to be a cat.) Voldemort: Did you see Hagrid's black cat? Can you pretend to be a cat having a stretch? (Starts singing) The black cat yawns, opens up her jaws. Stretches her legs and shows her claws. Then see gets up on her delicate toes, arches her back as far as it goes. She lets her self down with particular care and pads away with her tail in the air.  
  
Snape crawls on meowing  
  
Snape: Meow! Another cat here. Lets sing again. (Repeats song) Voldemort: And now it's time for us to go Snape: Maybe you can make animals out of cheese cubes Voldemort: or you could paint butterfly pictures. Good-Bye Snape: Good-bye They wave as Camera starts to fade out to black.  
  
THE END 


End file.
